Solo mía
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Una noche que ninguno de los dos creerá olvidar. Ninguno de los dos podría resistir la dulce tentación. -Casi rozando a lime, no muy explicito-


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Les vuelvo a traer algo de esta pareja.**_

 _ **Sé que solo se tratan de personajes de un videojuego pero pienso que no tiene nada de malo que escriba esto. Quiero decir a que puedo escribir lo que quiera. Lamento si este fanfic no es de su agrado.**_

 _ **Bien, es hora de leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight**

* * *

-¡Elsword!, ¡¿Pero que...?!

No termino de hablar, fue callada con un apasionado beso. Sentía como unas manos, ya conocidas por la pelimorada, recorrían con un poco de descaro sus piernas y su cadera.

Sus mejillas las sentía rojas, estaba demasiado nerviosa, siempre se daban cariño y una que otra caricia pero nunca habían llegado a una situación igual.

Sintió como la lengua de su acompañante se abría paso en su boca. Soltó un pequeño jadeo, ni siquiera un beso así habían llegado. Sentía como su lengua acariciaba todos los lugares de su boca.

Intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero era demasiado hábil. Sintió como paraba de besarla y se separaba lentamente. Ambos abrieron sus ojos, ella estaba un gran sonrojo mientras que el no dejaba de ver el pequeño hilo de saliva que se había formado entre ellos.

-¿Acaso no te puedes callar por un momento y disfrutar, Aisha?

-Pero...

Hablo un poco irritado, ¿Acaso no podía permanecer callada por un momento y disfrutar de las caricias? Porque siempre había tenido que ser una bocazas, aunque debía de admitir que eso era una de las cosas que amaba de ella.

Volvió a concentrarse en besarla. Dejo sus labios y bajo a su cuello. Se dedico atender su cuello con besos y mordiscos, cada vez que posaba sus labios, sentía como ella jadeaba más. Esto le estaba gustando más de lo que había esperado.

Acerco más su cuerpo, junto sus caderas, ella soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir como el se había pegado en su vientre y el mismo se restregaba contra ella.

No quería admitirlo pero la situación en la que habían llegado era demasiado excitante. Se sentía caliente, sentía como la habitación estaban tan calientes por ellos dos, la temperatura había empezado a subir por ellos. Tampoco quería admitir que le gustaba la situación, se sentía nerviosa y un poco temerosa pero excitada, le gustaba.

Aquel imprevisto ataque también la sorprendió, sí que ambos lo estaban. Aunque por un momento sintió algo muy duro y grande había chocado con sus caderas.

Se sonrojo ante los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. ¿Eso era...?

-Ya no puedo aguantar esto Aisha...

-¿Que...?

Cayó al sentir como era cargada, sus piernas las había enrollado en la cadera del chico. Pudo sentir como era realmente, duro y grande. Se sonrojo ante los pensamientos pero los alejo al sentir como el caminaba.

Con suerte estaban en la casa de ella y no en algún lugar público o en la campaña con sus compañeros y amigos. Sintió como el se había sentado en su cama. ¿Cuando había llegado a su cama? Ella aun seguía enredada en la cadera de él.

-Elsword yo...

-Lo sé, iremos lento pero hoy déjame terminar, no creo poder aguantar un minuto más si tú estas aquí

Vio los ojos de aquel pelirrojo, se veía que estaba ansioso, se mordía un poco el labio. Su cabello estaba desordenado, al igual que las ropas que tenia.

El solo estaba con un pantalón gris y una playera roja. Mientras que ella estaba con su falda, su blusa y sus calcetas. ¿A que hora que había quitado su chaqueta?

Volvió a distraerse cuando el empezó a besar sus hombros desnudos y como sus manos apretaban con un poco de desesperación su cadera. Mientras que ella, aun tenía sus manos atrás del cuello, lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar su cabello.

-Solo relájate Aisha, no te pongas tensa

Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar a las caricias que él le daba. Ella no se iba a quedar atrás, así que empezó con lo mismo. Escucho los gruñidos que el empezaba a soltar.

Esto le estaba gustando. Sus manos se empezaron a mover de igual manera. "Esto será lo mejor" ambos pensaron en eso.

Antes de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Algo se revolvía entre las cobijas, una chica pelimorada había asomado con pereza su cabeza de sus cobijas.

Se sentía muy cansada y su cuerpo un poco adolorido. Se sentía como cuando iba a misiones con sus amigos.

-¿Que...?

No termino de hablar al sentir como se posaba una mano extraña en su cintura y era arrastrada hasta un pecho cálido y... ¿Desnudo?

-¿Pero que diablos?

Volteo con cuidado y se topo con una cabellera roja, su rostro estaba tranquilo y murmuraba una que otra cosa.

Inmediatamente se sonrojo ¡¿Estaba desnudo?! Quería tapar sus ojos al sentir que ella también estaba desnuda bajo las cobijas.

-Aisha cinco minutos más...

El joven murmuro entre sueños y volvió acercar a la chica a su cuerpo.

-Creí que había sido un sueño...

Sonrió aliviada y se acerco más a él. Cerró sus ojos con una gran sonrisa. Tal vez unos minutos más ahí no molestaría a nadie.

-Te amo Elsword

Murmuro, al poco rato sintió como el posaba sus labios en su frente. Decidió no abrir sus ojos, quería disfrutar de aquel pequeño momento.

-Yo igual te amo Aisha

Ambos volvieron acurrucarse y dejarse llevar por los sueños.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 20 de julio de 2016**_


End file.
